tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy Rides Again
Bulgy Rides Again is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Thomas and Emily are being repaired and there is no one to run the branch line during the summer holidays, so, as a last resort, the Fat Controller gives Bulgy a second chance and has him restored. However, his previous residents, the chickens, miss their henhouse. They roost in his luggage racks overnight and, when Bulgy has to swerve suddenly the next day, the chickens panic, frightening the passengers and covering them with feathers and eggs. Bulgy and the passengers are angry over this incident and Bulgy is sent to be cleaned. Emily tells him a farmer needs something to sell his vegetables in and this gives Bulgy an idea. As a result, Bulgy is painted green and turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy could not be happier, as now he does not have to put up with chickens or passengers. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One member of the Railway Board (cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Maron * Maithwaite * The Scottish Castle * Lakeside * Wellsworth * The Works * Neptune Refreshments (stock footage) Trivia * This episode marks Bulgy's last speaking role to date. * Stock footage from Bulgy, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, and Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used. * The US version uses the original music instead of the new music on Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures. * In Sweden, this episode is named "Bulgy Gets Revenge". In Japan, it is called "Chicken and Bulgy". * In the UK narration, Bulgy has developed a nasal voice. Goofs * Oliver has Percy's whistle sound. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Bulgy still has his "Free the roads" signboards after being restored. * After Bulgy's restoration, his driver takes him back to the field. Logically, his driver should have taken him to the bus depot. * The passengers would've noticed the hens in the luggage racks, even if they didn't have luggage to store. * Thomas is seen taking some trucks down the line at one point, but he was supposed to be at the foundry being repaired. * Bulgy overtakes Trevor then swerves to avoid the mail van. In the next shot, Trevor and the mail van are nowhere to be seen and Bulgy appears to have backed up quite a bit. * When Bulgy says "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea", a crew member's movements are reflected in his front driver-side window, and Bulgy's face is slightly crooked. * It is odd that no one saw the hens when they boarded Bulgy. * When Trevor overtakes Bulgy after the hens wake up, Trevor's noise suddenly disappears when the passengers get a close-up; then, in the very next shot when Bulgy claims "It's not my fault...", Trevor is audible again. * The storyteller's hat is severely damaged in one scene. * The mail van does not appear to have a driver. * Bulgy has a different horn sound. * When the passengers evacuate Bulgy, they are dirty, but when Bulgy says, "it's not my fault", they are spotless. * The small scale model of Bulgy's driver has a moustache, but his large scale model is clean shaven. * When the Fat Controller comes to talk to Bulgy about his restoration, Bulgy is not in as much disrepair as he was at the end of Bulgy. * The first scenes of the foundry take place at Knapford Sheds, but when Bulgy returns after his mishap with the hens, the foundry has been relocated at Wellsworth, and Thomas and Emily have been parked differently. * Because stock footage is used, the Scottish Castle appears in its old design. In other languages Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard.png|Title card File:BulgyRidesAgainUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)2.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch18.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain1.png|Trevor File:BulgyRidesAgain2.png File:BulgyRidesAgain3.png File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png|Bulgy the henhouse File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily File:BulgyRidesAgain6.png File:BulgyRidesAgain7.png|Emily and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain8.png File:BulgyRidesAgain9.png|Trevor and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png|Gordon File:BulgyRidesAgain13.PNG|Emily and Thomas File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt File:BulgyRidesAgain15.PNG|Thomas File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain20.PNG|James File:BulgyRidesAgain21.PNG|The hens File:BulgyRidesAgain23.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG|Gordon and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain26.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain27.PNG|The Storyteller and a member of the Railway Board amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain28.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain30.jpg|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain31.png File:BulgyRidesAgain32.png|Percy and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain33.png File:BulgyRidesAgain34.png File:BulgyRidesAgain35.png File:BulgyRidesAgain36.png File:BulgyRidesAgain37.png File:BulgyRidesAgain38.png File:BulgyRidesAgain39.png File:BulgyRidesAgain40.png File:BulgyRidesAgain41.png|Bulgy's driver File:BulgyRidesAgain42.png File:BulgyRidesAgain43.png File:BulgyRidesAgain44.png File:BulgyRidesAgain45.png File:BulgyRidesAgain46.png File:BulgyRidesAgain47.png File:BulgyRidesAgain48.png File:BulgyRidesAgain49.png File:BulgyRidesAgain.jpg|Cyril the Fogman and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain51.png File:BulgyRidesAgain52.png File:BulgyRidesAgain53.png File:BulgyRidesAgain54.png File:BulgyRidesAgain55.png|Mrs. Kyndley, Lady Hatt, and Sir Topham File:BulgyRidesAgain56.png File:BulgyRidesAgain57.png File:BulgyRidesAgain58.png File:BulgyRidesAgain59.jpg Episode File:Bulgy Rides Again - British Narration|UK narration File:Bulgy Rides Again - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes